The First Meeting
by guitarist donut
Summary: How Tenten has a crush on Neji. Everything started with a simple basketball game and ended with a bit of confusion. NejiTen . Set in real life world. Just a simple childish crush


**A/N: Yay another NejiTen fic! This one I think also based from real life story XD just telling,it's based on my first meeting with my crush. That time,I was in sixth grade and he was in his eight grade. Lol just let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Naruto? Duh,that only happens in my dream**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

* * *

"Hey,Tenten! Whatsup,girl?" My best friend,Temari greeted me.

"Yo,hey Temari! Just chillin' I guess. I'm pretty bored you know." I replied

"Same here! Since Guy-sensei is absent and nobody can teach us PE now,how about we play some basketball,yeah?"

Temari and I always love basketball with passion. We aren't those kind of girls who just sit there with bunch of make ups,doing their nails,gossiping,and do really girly stuffs. In fact,we are the opposite of that. We do love sports and pretty much hang out with boys.

"Hell yeah,great idea!" I jumped and ran to the field with Temari behind. bro

We played basketball for,I don't know,an hour take or give a few minutes. It's pretty hot here,and I still wanna play some more! I was working on my three point shoot. I wasn't very good at that,and I wanna practice a lot more with Temari assisting me.

"Hey dude,I'm getting tired let's get some drink at the cafeteria. I guess soda will work."Temari said a little bit tired.

"No problem,wait I'll get my money. Ah here in my pocket! Let's go!" I reached my money and went along Temari to the cafeteria.

"Ah,that was refreshing! Now time to do more practice! I heard there will be a basketball competition next month! Can we enter? Our class,6B could win. And look,the prize is 1.000.000 ryo! Wow,we can buy new jerseys for our team!" I blabbed about the competition with fast motion.

"Wow,slow down..! I guess that's a great idea! We need to sign for the competition ASAP! Let's do that tomorrow."Said Temari

"Kay then.. Hey bro,who is that boy over there? Is he playing basketball with our ball? Hm.. not that I'm complaining,but I have no idea who he is and why he's here. He can't be a sixth grader,I know everyone in sixth grade. Maybe he's in our middle school. But,isn't the middle school starts in 2 more hours?Damn I asked too many question!" I said.

"Don't know anything. But asking him to play with us won't be a bad idea right? I have a feeling he doesn't play so bad."Temari cheered.

"Hey,um..you. That's our ball over there,no I'm not asking you to give that to us. But if you don't mind can we play with you?" I simply asked.

"Why not? C'mon!" He said,well he has a pretty deep voice,quite manly. Unlike the boys in my class. Well of course,they haven't hit puberty yet. I know girls grow faster than boys.

We played for as long as I could remember,and boy,Temari was right! He played really wel,I'm feeling like an amateur comparing to him. Yeah he's tall so it'll be easy for him. Uh God,I wanna grow taller so I can be a professional basketball player!

"Hey Tenten,pass the ball to him!"Temari said.

"Uh okay,here! Take the ball!" I passed the ball to him.

He took the ball in a fast motion,stand there aiming to the ring. And oh my god! He did the three point shoot! I can't believe it he did that so easily! When I was about to ask jim how to,he was gone with his friend. I know he went with a boy named Kiba. I used to pick fights with Kiba because he's a jerk and he keep stealing my basketballs! But I still don't know that boy's name. But whoever he is,he played really well!

* * *

"Morning Tenten!" greeted one of my friends.

"Well,good morning for you too,Ino! How was your homework? Did it well?" I asked,as the class president I need to keep my class at a good condition and also smart students.

"It was pretty easy! I know Asuma-sensei is a great teacher and History doesn't sound too boring with him teaching it." Said Ino.

"That's great! Well see you in Math then! Don't forget to prepare the test Kurenai-sensei said we will do today. If anyone needs ,I'll be at the library!" I waved to Ino.

Me,Ino,and Temari are best friends and we formed a gang called 'The Three Bakas" it means the three idiots. In fact,we aren't stupid really. Not to brag it,but I got the first rank in every subject,while Ino is the third,and Temari fifth. In other words we are the school gangsters but really,we aren't that bad. Just telling,me and Ino love Anime like Beelzebub amd Fairy Tail. But Temari,she really loves Northers countries like England and America,along with their music and stuff.

I entered the library and found another friend of mine,Sakura Haruno,sat there reading a book about medical plants.

"Morning Sakura! It's a great day,isn't it?" I cheered.

"It is totally! Anyways,Tenten. I have something in mind and I only know that you're a trustworthy person! Can I ask you for a little help?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course,Sakura! Just tell me,and I'll do anything I could to help!"

"Well,you know that I always like Sasuke-kun right? But I'm wondering if I need to move on or not,since he never showed any attention towards me. And on the other side, I know this boy who is really good with anything,not to mention he's handsome. So,what do you think?Should I stick with Sasuke-kun or just move on?" She explained.

"It's totally a decision for you,I think you need to re-think about what's good and bad about Sasuke and that boy. For example,if that boy is as cold as Sasuke,then you need to think more carefully about moving on. But if he's totally nice you do need to move on!" I did my best to help her.

"I never talked to him before maybe I just wait and see to decide." She said gladly.

"Anyways,I'm curious who's this boy you have set your eyes with?" I asked,and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you know him,Tenten. If I'm not mistaken,I've seen you playing basketball with him."

THAT boy? Oh I really need to ask Sakura about him a lot more. God I'm curious about him!

"I don't know his name,Sakura. We just played together but I didn't have the chance to ask his name. Who is he?" I'm totally curious!

"His name is Neji Hyuuga. He's in eight 's really popular you know! He can plah basketball so well,he's a professional guitar player,he's the smartest in eight grade,and many girls are after him. It won't be easy to get him."Sakura explained

"Oh so he's Neji Hyuuga. Thanks to you I'm not wondering who is he anymore. Thanks then!" I thanked Sakura.

"I should be the one thanking! Thanks for your help,Tenten!:

"No problem! Well,I gotta go! Math'll start in ten minutes! See you at recess! Bye!" I quickly ran.

Oh,what is this...feeling? Could it be..I'm in love? Damn it! It's his fault for being too cool! Whatever I need to help cleaning the class room forget about it.

I don't really want to like somebody again actually. My first crush,Naruto Uzumaki,the said coolest boy of the sixth grade,who used to pay a lot of attention to me whem we were in fifth grade now abandon me like I'm actually don't exist! I'm feeling queasy when I remembered how we used to be so close,we even sit together at every subject! I I don't want any more fiasco in my live because of love! Let time decide whether I can like him or just forhet about him. But for sure,I have a feeling he's different..somehow. But I want to enjoy my childhood before I regret losing my childhood for something that might hurting my feelings again. Let time decide~

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review please :) This is totally a real story of SS and me lol yeah that's how I met my crush XP . This story is written quite fast actually. 1 and a half hour ^-^ Hope you like it and yeah whatevee you think I appreciate it!My longest oneshot so far! Thank youuuu**

**Jaa Ne~ **


End file.
